


Superheroes in Distress

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Gift Fic, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, and needed a princess to come save them, hopefully someone will like it, idk I just wanted to write something funny for a friend, it's just my take on what would happen if these two were trapped in a place together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: When Tony and T’Challa find themselves captured by a witch, they have to find a way to work together to get themselves out. After all, who else could rescue them?





	Superheroes in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/gifts).



> So I wrote this a while back for a friend and decided to just post it today. This is my first fic in the MCU, so please let me know if you liked it through kudos, or even better: comments.   
> I hope the characters are not too OOC.  
> None of the characters are mine! I am just borrowing!  
> Thank you,  
> Fangirlshrewt97

“Looks like we are going to be here a while.” Tony said as the wards went up around them. 

“This is all your fault.” T’Challa grunted as he struggled to remove the ropes that were binding themselves even tighter around him. 

“How the hell is this my fault Hello Kitty?” 

‘This’ being the situation where Iron Man and Black Panther had decided to go investigate some weird readings that Friday had picked up in the northern part of the Romanian forest while the rest of the Avengers had gone hunting after their baddie of the week. ‘This’ being Iron Man insisting that despite their injuries, there wouldn’t be any danger because it was just some weird signals, and if they did see anything suspicious they could report it to the others and wait, or head back to their temporary HQ and then return with the rest of the superheroes. Which was a relatively sane plan for these two, minus the factor that the weird signals had been magical ley line (because that was a thing now) interference that had effectively fried their electronics and given out their positions to the witch - of course there was a witch in the middle of the Romanian forest - who had promptly ordered the vines to bind them and drag them to her den. ‘This’ being Tony Stark and King T’Challa of Wakanda being bound together inside of a magical circle with magical wards while a hag - and a stereotypical one with long white hair and a huge mole on her nose and the cackling laugh and the whole shebang - was ominously cooking something in a giant black cauldron. 

“Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?”

“Rude.” Tony said. His suit had been deep fried by the witch who had hit him with some kind of spell that knocked him out of the sky. It was only because he had a manual button to press for the parachute that he wasn’t a pile of goo inside his suit right now. 

“Shut up! You two are the key to my plan! Now stop your incessant nagging before I decide to take your voices too!” The hag interrupted. She looked more frazzled, and the cauldron behind her was glowing green - which if one recalled any disney movie ever was never a good sign. 

The two men quietened down as the witch started chanting something. The cauldron started to bubble, almost frothing over but stopping when she finished the incantation. 

“I must go fetch something, but in case you try to escape, my pets will be watching you.” The hag told her prisoners before cackling and vanishing in a poof of smoke - because why not?

“I don’t know what is worse, being stuck with the one superhero who has issues with hurting a couple trees which would have bought us enough time to escape, or being held captive by a freaking Disney villain.” Tony grumbled.

“You did not want to hurt a couple trees Stark,” T’Challa said, voice sardonic. “You wanted to drop a bomb that would have wiped out a good section of the forest along with any animals that lived there to potentially get us away from her magical reach. Which, if she managed to ping us with her magic and has, apparently, the power to teleport, would not have allowed us to escape regardless.” 

“Whatever dude. What do you think she meant by -” Before Tony could finish his sentence, both men heard a growl guilding up by the mouth of the cave - sorry, den. Continuing the Disney Villain theme, a whole pack of lynx came in, all growling and eying the prisoners as if they were their next meal. “-pets”. 

“Shit.”

“Language T’Challa!”

“Shut it Stark.”

“Well they aren’t that big-” And just as Tony started, the eyes of the lynx started to glow an eerie blue - although realistically, if you were in a cave and a bunch of lynx were in it with you, and their eyes started to glow, was the color of the glow the thing you would pay attention to? “This might be a problem.”

“You think?”

“Ok, ok, ok. How about you try to talk to them, cat to cat you know?”

“I just have the powers of the Black Panther god, I can’t actually speak to animals! That’s like thinking you can communicate with metals! Do you talk to iron? Your suit isn’t even made of iron. It’s made of lies!”

“....Wow. Touchy much?” 

T’challa growled but tensed when the lynx started prowling around the wards.

“On the upside they can’t get past the wards either, so so long as we wait here nice and quiet, we should be fine. Right?”

As if in response the biggest lynx lunged at them, bouncing off the barrier, but leaving it visible with a crack.

“That response enough Stark?”

“This is a really shitty barrier.”

T’challa took a deep breath as he tried to think of an escape plan. He couldn’t focus though, because Stark was yapping in the background about the terrible wards. 

“Tony. I am asking you to please be quiet, we need to get out of here now, before the witch comes back.”

“Tell me something I don’t know your majesty.” The billionaire replied. His tone had shifted from the sarcastic whining he had been doing before to a more serious one. He was thinking.

“You have a plan?”

“Of course I have a plan.”

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

“I hadn’t finished coming up with it! Now do you want to hear it?”

When T’Challa kept quiet, Tony took that as a sign to continue speaking. “I realized that whatever weird signals were coming out of here were interfering with electronics before my suit stopped working, so I used the last of the power to send out a distress signal. So whoever was at HQ should have seen that signal by now and be coming to track us. My worry is that the transmission stopped at the edge of the magic signals, and since we were dragged into this cave, it will take them a while to locate the cave. And if the witch is smart, she probably has hidden it so it can’t be seen from the outside. So we need to find a way to get outside and signal to the Avengers our location.” 

“Ok, but we still need to get out of these magical ropes, escape the magical lynx, and whatever other traps the witch has set. What do we do for those?”

“Um, haven’t thought so far ahead.”

T’Challa just sighed heavily. “Alright, let’s do this one step at a time. We need to remove these bonds. Before the lynx break the wards.”

“Your claws can’t cut through them?”

“I tried but they keep reforming.”

“Wait, I have an idea. You said Shuri gave that update that allows you to store kinetic energy and release it in blasts right?”

“Yes?” T’Challa paused before stating furiously “I can’t release it here, it would kill you!” 

“Your concern is touching, but I meant to save it for the lynx, we could use it to knock them out. For the binds, I just thought of something that could work. Can your claws cut through my suit?”

“What?”

“Can they?”

“I think so?”

“Good. Then cut near my lower back, right below where my wrists are tied.”

“Tony, what-?”

“Just listen. I built in an inflation tube in case I lost power over the ocean or was dumped into it. When the tube inflates, it will push us far enough that the ropes will be forced to either loosen up or tear. Use that time to get out of the ropes. And when they reattach to me, we just need to cut it temporarily enough to open my suit and allow me to step out of here. Got it?”

“That might actually work.”

“Get to it then!”

“Hold still.” T’Challa ordered before moving to find the dents in the suit, running his claws lightly over the smooth panels before finally feeling a small dent. 

“Is this it?”

“I can’t really feel it, but it should be.”

“Ready.”

“Go!” Tony shouted as T’Challa dug his claws in, the suit easily giving way. As Tony said, the raft inflated fast, the ropes loosening enough for T’Challa to jump out of the ropes. Once free, he stood straight and stretched.  

“Still tied up Kitty.”

“Call me Kitty again, and I’ll leave you here for the cats.”

“Yeah fair enough Help me out though?”

T’Challa brandished his claws, kneeling by Tony’s elbow and looking him in the eye before swiping his claws down while Tony pressed the manual suit ejection button. T’Challa grabbed Tony’s hand and hauled him away, leaving the ropes to tighten and crush the suit under their grip. 

“Come on, that was my favorite one.” Tony whined as he saw the crushed metal now sitting in the middle of the floor.

As T’Challa opened his mouth, someone clapped behind them, laughing. 

“Good hustle boys!” Shuri said as she lowered her arms. Around them, the lynx were all knocked out, and Shuri was standing with a smug grin on her face. 

“Wha-” Tony and T’Challa started, looking around and trying to figure out when that had happened before looking back at the princess.

“Stand back.” Shuri said as she raised her hand blasters and aimed for the wards. Both men walked back as far from as they could nad ducked while Shuri blasted the wards. It only took a minute before the wards shattered. 

“Come on, everyone’s waiting at HQ.”

“What are you doing here Shuri?” T’Challa asked, jogging a few steps to close the gap to his sister, Tony at his heels.

“Yeah, and what happened to the witch?”

“Long story short?  I came to HQ and saw the distress signal, analysed it using my own tech, found the wavelengths to be unlike anything that could be emitted by electronics, contacted the Avengers, had Wanda identify the magical signal and pinpoint the location of the witch who she then proceeded to kick the butt of, got the location of the cave while they were busy, came here, got rid of the other traps by blasting them, found you executing a truly hilarious plan, and rescued you. Just your average slice of incredibly complex!” Shuri finished, turning around to find both men staring at her.

“You managed to do all of that in … how long has it been?” Tony asked. 

“90 minutes.”

“You managed to do all of that in 90 minutes? Tony finished.

Shuri tilted her head, adopting an innocent face “What, like it’s hard?”

T’Challa just chuckled, of course Shuri just rescued them.

“Oh that reminds me brother, I wasn’t sure which photo of you being at the mercy of magical rope and medium sized cats while tied to a man in a tin can I should send to Nakia, so I sent both.” 

T’challa’s eyes widened as Tony complained about his suit being so much more than a tin can. “You didn’t.”

Shuri just smiled wider, prompting her brother to lunge for her, but she was expecting it and dodged, running for the cave entrance. “Come on brother, it was funny!”

“Shuri, I can’t believe you!” T’Challa yelled. 

She stopped running once they reached the mouth of the cave, a Wakandan sip hovering in midair with the doors open for the three of them. Nakia was leaning against the entrance and staring at her phone, lips pressed together in an attempt not to laugh. 

T’Challa froze, causing Tony to bump into him, leaving both men stumbling to stay upright. 

Nakia’s shoulders started shaking as her lips turned into a smile, eyes alight with glee. Shuri wasn’t trying to hold back at all, clutching her belly from laughing so hard. 

“We be the cavalry gentlemen.” Nakia said, pushing off the edge to greet T’Challa as he approached the door. She ran a finger over a small scratch he had acquired and bent to give him a kiss on the cheek, before moving out of the way to let him board the ship. 

“What no kiss for me?” Tony said, earning the glares of all the Wakandans on board. “Just kidding!”

“Let’s just go Stark.”

And so they did, returning to HQ only to see the Avengers watching footage of them Shuri had captured as they came up with and executed their plan. It was going to be a long while before they lived this adventure down. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com . Please leave kudos or comments to let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
